The present invention relates to a stud link for a tire chain, especially an antiskid chain, including a Iink body that has at least one suspension or attachment opening for further Iinks of the chain, with Iongitudinal surfaces of the link body forming a tire contact surface, and also forming a wear surface beyond which at Ieast one profiIed element projects
Known stud links of this general type have a plate-like link body that is provided with successive, spaced-apart studs or domes that are disposed on the wear side of the stud link and form the profiled eIement. These studs or domes increase the traction and steering behavior of the stud link. Recesses are formed between the studs in which particles such as dirt and stones can easily accumulate and become stuck during use of the stud Iink. This adversely affects the traction of the stud link Where rough conditions of use are encountered, the danger exists that the studs will break off, thus further reducing the traction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stud Iink of the aforementioned general type that not only ensures a good automatic or self cleaning, but also ensures a high traction, even under extreme conditions of use.